


We Laughed All Night When They Said Treasure In The Sky

by Merlins_Lancelot



Category: Never Mind the Buzzcocks RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Noel Fielding is beautiful, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, fictional television episode, i dont even care, i pulled the episode of NMTB out of my ass, im so garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Noel have been best friends for years, but one night will change the course of your lives forever. </p>
<p>Sidenote: In this fic, the reader is a radio DJ of some notoriety, which is why they are appearing on Buzzcocks in the first place. Also, the Buzzcocks episode, I completely made it up out of some of my favorite guests I have seen on the show.</p>
<p>Title is from the song NASA Is On Your Side by Everything, Everything, which is a band that Noel has said he likes, and I like them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Laughed All Night When They Said Treasure In The Sky

            Hands fumbled frantically, pulling the two of you closer together, creating the best kind of friction. His smile, the one you can feel against your hip as his gentle lips travel down your body to where you need them most, is infectious, and you find yourself biting your lip to stop the girlish grin from spreading across your face. He sighs your name longingly, pouting slightly and you know that he wants your mind, and eyes, only on him. You give in and look at him, and the sight almost kills you. His eyes are shining, glazed over with arousal, but still gleaming with that light that doesn’t seem to go out whenever he is looking at you.

            “Noel,” you moan softly, embarrassed at how near to a sob it sounds, but he only responds by looking at you fondly, and kissing the inside of your thigh. You gasp at the tenderness of the gesture, and you continue to watch him as he tentatively brings his lips to your wet folds, and licks into you slowly. You fight the urge to throw your head back in ecstasy as he suckles at your clit, and you briefly wish his fingers were inside you, before you take stock of your body. The pleasure of his lips on you was so intense that his hand massaging your leg had barely registered, but the absence of the pain that you usually experienced after bending it too long was blissful.

            “You remembered my leg,” you whispered and he smiled sadly at you.

            “I was driving when we got hit. I’ve got to take care of you, haven’t I?” The loving look he gave you brought in to even harsher light the feelings you had begun to feel for him that went far beyond the bounds of friendship. But you couldn’t think of that now, especially since he was being so distracting.

            “Oh my darling,” you cried out when he abruptly slipped his tongue inside you once more, with more force this time, as though he had caught on to the fact that you weren’t going to break beneath his touch. You could feel that delicious heat building in your core and it felt as though your skin was crackling with lightning with every thrust of his tongue. Just as you could feel yourself being pushed over the edge, he stopped. You growled in frustration, but the sound turned in to a mewl that forced its way out of your throat when his tongue laved at your clit, and you knew you were so beautifully close.

            “Noel, please,” you whimpered and you felt him laugh against you. His teeth gently clamped down on your clit, sending shockwaves of arousal through your entire body. Your legs closed automatically around his shoulders as your orgasm washes over you, leaving Noel’s lips glistening. He lapped at you softly before kissing his way back up your body to your lips, and you eagerly opened your mouth to allow him access. Your legs wrapped once more around him, and you felt how hard he is against you. He pulled back from kissing you, and your hands instantly flew to his hair, tugging and petting it gently, like you knew he loves.

            “y/n?” he asked nervously.

            “Yes, Noel?” you replied, trying not to be worried at how anxious he sounded.

            “How long have we been friends?”

            “12 years tomorrow. As you know.”

            “Promise me 12 more even if we go through with this?” he sounded so desperately sad that you put your feet down on the bed, knees bent to keep him on top off you, but less urgent, and your arms wrapped around him.

            “Nothing can stop me from loving you. I’ll always be here for you,” you promised, knowing that he wouldn’t return the feelings but you allowed him to bury his face in your neck any way.

            “Even though I made you cheat on your boyfriend?” he says so quietly you almost don’t hear him.

            “He’s not here right now. Probably cheating on _me_. I’m here with you, so let’s not spoil it by being sad?” you said hopefully. You really didn’t want this to be the end of the night. You wriggled your hips experimentally, and you giggled when you find his arousal had not died down in the slightest. He moaned in to your neck before rising once more to grind against you, and he kissed you fully on the mouth. You took the moment while you know he’s caught off guard, and you flipped him on to his back and straddle him, grinding your ass against his erection.

            “You gonna ride me, luv?” his voice is thick with arousal at the idea and you nod, positioning yourself over him and then sinking down slowly. You gave yourself a few moments to adjust to his size, and then you pushed your hips down, sheathing him fully inside you. His chest rose with a heady moan as he thrust inside you, and you knew you had made the right decision. Watching him come apart with each flex of your muscles and every subtle swish of your hips, was like watching a star burn before your eyes. He sat up abruptly, still buried inside you. Your eye met as his hands came up to tangle in your hair and play with your breasts, his nimble fingers gently rubbing your nipples. He kissed you fiercely, biting your lips so perfectly, but you broke the kiss when he tilted his hips and his cock pounded in to that spot inside you that always drove you crazy, and he kissed your neck as your head tilted back. He took the chance to press his face in to your breasts, kissing and licking at them hungrily. He continued to thrust up in to you, taking back control from his position beneath you, and you felt yourself suddenly quite close to another orgasm. Your hips stuttered and his thrusts became wilder, suggesting that he knew exactly what you needed. You clenched your muscles again, squeezing him tightly inside you, and he let out a choked cry. He drove his cock inside you hard, his hand snaking between your legs to rub your clit, and you gasped, tipping your head forward to kiss and nip at his neck, encouraging him to do the same. His thrusts lost their rhythm once more as he pushed in to you with such desperation, you knew he was close to. He kissed your neck sloppily and continued to stroke your clit, and as your moans became higher pitched and you felt your arousal reaching its paramount, he bit down on to your neck and that did you in. The second orgasm was more forceful than your first and you felt the wind knocked out of your lungs and stars bursting behind your eyes as you screamed his name and collapsed, boneless, in to his arms. He held you tight and thrust deeply into you three more times until you felt his hips stutter, when you caught a glimpse of his face and you swear you could have cried. For all the jokes he made and silly faces he pulled, his expression when he spilled inside you was breathtakingly beautiful. Dark hair framed cheeks that were so perfectly pink he might have been wearing blush, his eyes were lidded, but not closed, and his lips, full and swollen from biting kisses, mouthed silent gasps of pleasure. He looked like an angel. He rode out his orgasm with a low growling moan pressed in to your chest. He gingerly pulled out of you and lay you down on the bed, holding you in his arms, caressing your face and stroking your side.

            “I just came inside you” he said guiltily, and you smiled.

            “I know. I loved every second of it,” you reassured him. “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill, I wouldn’t have let you in to my body without a condom if I wasn’t.”

            “You did, didn’t you? You let me in to your body,” he said reverently. “Look at you, how exquisite you are. Your body is magnificent, and I have…been inside you. That’s incredible,” he sighed and you can’t help but smile.

            “Go to sleep you loon. You’re making me breakfast in the morning.”

            “I’m buying you breakfast. I can’t cook,” he whined but pulled you close to his chest, tugged a blanket over you both, and then held you as you both fell fast asleep.

 

 

 

3 Weeks Later  

You paced back and forth in your dressing room, glaring at the stick on the bathroom counter. It was probably a monumentally stupid idea to take the test when you knew you’d be sitting next to the hypothetical child’s father on a fucking quiz show. You’d been on Buzzcocks only once, as a comedic appearance stunt when they did the Radio DJ special, never as a panelist. And certainly never on Noel’s team. The room seemed to get a little smaller at the thought. Because you would be sitting next to him. And the child was no longer hypothetical. And the show was starting in a few hours. You continued pacing, hyperaware of your surroundings, and jumpy apparently, as the knock on the door made you jump about 3 feet in the air.

            “Y/n?” you heard Noel’s muffled voice on the other side of the door, and you took a deep breath, debating what to do. On the one hand, your practical side that normally dominated your decision making was reminding you that you had just received some pretty big news that was going to change both of your lives, and not seeing him one on one until after the show was over and done with might be easier. On the other hand, a new voice in your head that you were inclined to attribute to the new life growing inside you reminded you that you hadn’t had a good hug from your very handsome, very nice smelling best friend in about a month and you missed him dearly. You took another deep breath to steady yourself, and you let him in, trying to appear less frantic than you felt. Which was hard, since the two of you really hadn’t talked face to face since that night.

            “Hi,” you said, knowing that you had made the right choice when you melted in to the embrace he offered.

“How are you?” he asked, seeming unsure of what to do with his hands, and settled for folding them in his lap, but his thumb kept making its way to his mouth in that adorable way he always does when he’s nervous or feeling at all vulnerable.

“I’m, uhm. Alright,” you said, and you knew he wasn’t buying it.

“I know we haven’t hung out since that night, and I wanted to say I’m sorry,” he said quietly, still not looking at you. “I felt really horrible that I made you cheat on Andrew, and I thought you could use some space,” he explained, sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

“You texted me every day,” you grumbled, feeling confused and suddenly quite irritated. “Some definition of space.” You sounded bitter, you knew it, but you couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, some space, not a whole world between us. I couldn’t handle not talking to you, but I still wanted to give you some time. I guess I thought it would be easier somehow.”

“How did that work out for you?” you asked coldly and he seemed to sink further in to himself, the shame and sadness falling off of him in waves.

“Horribly. Now you’re mad at me,” he said and he sounded so pitiful, like a child, and you momentarily indulged in cursing your luck. At this rate, you’d be caring for not one child, but two. But he was so sweet, really, and hadn’t known what was going on when he decided to let things alone for a while. It wasn’t his fault. But it was time for the first of the two bombshells you had to drop on him tonight.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m lonely. I didn’t want to tell you over text, because I didn’t want you to make any assumptions, but, I broke up with Andrew.” His eyes, wide as saucers, were now focused on you.

“You what?” he didn’t sound angry, just bewildered. That was a better start than you’d expected, so you soldiered on.

            “After we had breakfast that day, I broke up with him after I told him about us. He…wasn’t happy.” It was now your turn to look away. Noel stood abruptly and was at your side in a flash.  Noel’s face was contorted with rage as his hands came up to cradle your face and look you in the eye.

“Please tell me he didn’t hurt you,” he begged, and you smiled, leaning in to the touch.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be smiling, but the fact that you would so easily go to battle for me means a lot, especially now. He didn’t. I hadn’t been happy in a while, and I knew he was sleeping with other people. People that meant nothing, not like it was with us. He hadn’t bothered shagging me in weeks, was too busy for me. It’s a relief to be quite honest,” you said, fearing that that last bit was too much information for him in light of what you still had to tell him. But Noel, sweet Noel, pure and perfect as ever, kissed your forehead, and he put his arms around you.

            “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He asked and you broke free from his arms and began pacing again.

            “I’m alone, I’m pregnant, which I just now found out about 10 minutes ago because come hell, high water, or Buzzcocks, I told myself I’d take the test today, and now I’ve done it and I can’t get it out of my head that soon I’ve got to go out there on live television and sit next to the baby’s father and pretend like it’s nothing!” Your words spilled out in a rush, so fast that you didn’t realize that Noel had stood up and was looking at you like you had grown a second head.

            “You’re what?” he asked, staring dumbly at you. You paused your pacing, and inhaled deeply. You had not meant to tell him this way. But he had asked you what was wrong, and you were so vehemently opposed to ever telling him a lie, that you blurted it out like an idiot.

            “Pregnant. I am pregnant, Noel.”

            “You serious?” His voice was void if any discernable emotion.

            “Yes,” you said, your body flinching away from him instinctively. His eyes found you at that moment and he fell to his knees in front of you. His hand reached out to and he pressed his palm gently to your abdomen, and you could barely hold back your tears.

            “It’s mine,” he whispered. “It must be, I knew you and Andrew weren’t shagging anymore,” he was still whispering, talking more to himself than to you. He looked up at you, hand still on your belly. “It’s mine, isn’t it?” he asked, and your breath caught in your throat.

            “You don’t sound disappointed,” you said cautiously, hoping that you weren’t just hearing what you wanted to hear.

            “I’m not. This is brilliant,” he laughed, and stood to stand in front of you.

            “It is?” You couldn’t believe your ears.

            “Yeah.” He was grinning.

            “I was so scared,” you admitted, glaring at him. “Thanks for freaking me out, I thought you’d never speak to me again. After we promised each other twelve more years and all,” I playfully shoved him, and he laughed, pulling me close to him and nuzzling my hair affectionately.

            “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly.

            “What?”

            “I’m sorry I stopped talking to you after knocking you up and making you dump your boyfriend.” You couldn’t help but laugh.

            “I wish you’d stop saying that. Neither you, nor anyone else, can make me do anything I don’t want to do. I left because I didn’t love him. I love _you_.” His eyes widened and you once again cursed your big fat mouth. He pulled back from nuzzling you and held your waist firmly but tenderly in his strong hands.

“You love me?” he asked and you nodded, willing yourself to keep your eyes open and not shut tight to block out the rejection you were sure to receive. But rejection did not come. “Well, that’s perfect then,” he sighed and your heart lurched. Was he being sarcastic? Was this the end of your story? Could he really go from being happy about having a baby with you to leaving you in no minutes flat?

            “Perfect?” you asked, trembling with nerves.

            “Yes,” he said. “Because I love you too. I didn’t tell you after that night because I thought you were going to go back to your boyfriend but, now that that’s over, I can tell you that I love you. And I’d like those twelve years with you, and our baby. What do you think about that?” he asked, and your smile was so big your face hurt.

            “I think that I’m not as worried about being on your team tonight as I was 5 minutes ago,” you laughed and he pressed a kiss to your cheek. For the first time since getting the news, your resentment toward your predicament ebbed, and your hand drifted to your abdomen, where you knew a bump would be soon enough. His hand joined yours and he giggled sweetly at the idea of the two of you raising a child together.

            “We keep saying twelve more years. But, what if it was more?” He asked cautiously, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“What are you thinking, crazy boy?”

“D’you think forever sounds okay?” he asked, and you smiled.

            “More than okay, I’d say.”

            “Good,” he whispered, and finally kissed your impatiently waiting lips. He walked backwards toward the comfy chair in the center of the room, pulling you with him, and tugged you on to his lap as he collapsed lazily on to the seat. The kisses were all consuming; one hand played with your hair and gently massaged your neck, while another stroked your stomach and played lovingly with your breasts. “These are going to be massive,” he said breathlessly and you rolled your eyes, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“So is the rest of me,” you turned your head away from him, once again fearing the rejection that you now knew in your soul would never come. Indeed, his hand cradled your face and tugged gently until you turned to look at him again.

“I can’t wait,” he said, suddenly very serious and you kissed him as deeply as you could, trying to pour all the love and pent up relief that your fears were unfounded in to the kiss. You kissed him so deeply you almost fell off the chair, but he returned your emotion and caught you, literally, in his arms, and kept you safe. You kissed and groped and touched very tenderly, without urgency, until you were breathless from lack of oxygen and sheer bliss. He helped you stand, setting you on your feet gently and pulled out his phone.

            “We’ve got an hour before we’ve gotta be out there,” he said, clearing his throat of the emotional gauntlet you two had just been through. You had, if you were honest with yourself, forgotten that the two of you were in a BBC studio dressing room, and that you had a show to do. You felt as though you’d been walking through a thick and oppressive fog, and now suddenly everything was bright and clear again. Any nerves you had about the show were gone, knowing that Noel would be literally and figuratively at your side the whole way through, and you actually began to feel excitement, like maybe you would enjoy yourself tonight after all. You didn’t think you could put any of that in to words in a way that wouldn’t end with the both of you on the floor naked and late for makeup check, so you decided to simply smile at him and revel in the moment.

            “You look ready for your close up,” you said, and he grinned.

            “You’re too sweet to me. I gotta fix my eyes though, I’ll be right back,” he said, but you pulled on his hand and tugged him back to press against you.

            “I use your brand of eyeliner you twat, and I’d love some help fixing mine. You’re not going anywhere,” you whispered in your best seduction voice, and it worked. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing you and he pulled what you were planning on wearing tonight out of your bag.  

            “Did you have me in mind when you picked this?” he asked quietly, and you smiled. He was holding up the blue leather dress you had picked out, it was the first thing he had ever made for you.

            “A bit, yeah. I want to wear it before it won’t fit anymore.”

            “Did you bring yellow jewelry to go with it?” he asked excitedly and you laughed.

            “Yes, of course! Now grab my makeup bag and fix your eyes while I get changed,” you commanded, kicking off your flats and tugging your leggings off. “Noel?” you asked, and he turned, eyes widening in wonder. You didn’t have any panties on under your leggings but you had brought some with you in your bag. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you while you were wearing nothing but a tank top. “Can you reach in to my bag and hand me the panties in there?” He obliged and swallowed thickly when he saw them. They were bright red with corset lacing on the back, and he squirmed in his seat. You held out your hand and he tossed them to you, and watched as you tugged them on. He reluctantly returned to applying his makeup while you pulled the tank top off and your bra with it, as the dress didn’t really need one. You pulled the dress on over your head and asked him to zip you up. He stood behind you, warm and unyielding, pushed your long hair to the side and kissed your shoulder as he zipped up the dress.

            “You look beautiful, darling,” he said softly in your ear and you turned to kiss him.

            “Thank you. You look incredible. God, I love your eyes,” you sighed wantonly.

            “My eyes love your face,” he replied with a grin.

            “How’s my makeup?” you asked, afraid of the answer.

            “Just need to fix your eyeliner and put on that really cute pink lipstick and then you’re camera ready,” he nudged you toward the mirror and caught sight of the pregnancy test on the counter. “Can I keep this?” he asked sheepishly, and you were glad you hadn’t fixed your eyeliner yet. Unable to speak through the tears flooding your vision, you nodded and kissed him quickly before drying your face and doing necessary touch ups. You were all ready to go when a loud knock on the door startled both of you and you opened it to find Phil, grinning at you both mischievously.

            “I knew I was going to make jokes about the two of you tonight, I just hadn’t dared to hope they’d be true!” He said with so much excitement it was actually kind of cute.

            “Yeah alright but don’t tell anyone, yeah? We don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Noel said. “And don’t tell anyone about the baby,” he added and you couldn’t help it; you actually slapped your face in to your palm. Phil’s eyes widened and he pulled you in to a huge hug, lifting you off your feet.

            “I was always rooting for you two, I knew it the moment I met you, I knew, I said, that’s the girl for Noely is what I said!” he exclaimed jubilantly, ignoring how panicked Noel looked.

            “Yeah we’re ecstatic, could you put them down now please?” he pleaded and Phil obliged.

            “You know, when I came in here and made a joke about the jokes being true, I was joking. But this is fantastic,” he practically squealed.

            “Thanks Phil, I appreciate it. But let’s remember to keep it quiet and have some fun tonight. Let’s get out there shall we?” you suggested, and the three of you went out to join the other panelists.

            You walked out on to the stage and let the camera men play with the lighting on you before letting you go, and you went to go sit down beside Noel, who was giving drink orders to a stage manager.

            “What’d you get me?” you asked and he smiled.

            “That silly raspberry tea you love, for some god forsaken reason,” he teased and you kissed him quickly as the other panelists walked in with Rhod.

            “No guest host tonight?” you asked cheekily when he came up to you to give you a hug. Rhod had been a good friend to you since the first Buzzcocks party Noel had brought you to.

            “When you’re here? As if I’d let them. Although Pat Sharpe wanted a crack at ya. I did you a favor and told him you were taken,” he winked at Noel when he said it, and you rolled your eyes and smiled. You’d be sure to tell him after the show tonight that you and Noel were an item, but you weren’t keen on doing it with Katherine, Aston, and Michael in the room, although you were glad to be here on a night when the rest of the cast were old favorites who knew you fairly well through your close friendship with Noel. Katherine had made her support of you and Noel getting together plain since day one, and she was quite fun to be around. You knew that no matter what, you were going to have fun tonight, so you sat back and waited for the show to start, Noel’s hand gently toying with yours under the table. The rest of the guests got their lighting check done, the stage crew brought out the beverages and everyone took their seats. The audience came flooding in and then before you knew it, it was time to begin.

 

 

 

The show was almost over, and you were on cloud nine. Katherine had gotten the intros you and Noel sang correctly, the identity parade had been hilariously disastrous and Phil’s team were going to be easy to beat. It wouldn’t have mattered if you had lost horribly, Noel looking at you fondly and flirting with you for everyone to see all night was plenty to put you in good spirits, but winning was definitely a bonus. Now it was your turn for last lines, and then you could have him all to yourself. Rhod glanced at you playfully before reading from the cards.

“Baby baby baby”

“Baby oh?” you guessed.

“Correct, Baby by Justin Bieber. The most beautifulest thing in the world.”

“Is Daddy’s little girl?” Your stomach was fluttering. This could NOT be a coincidence.

“Correct, Glory by Jay-Z. Goodnight moonlight ladies?”

“Rock-a-bye sweet baby James,” you said, shaking your head at Phil who was grinning ear to ear.

“Correct, sweet baby James by James Taylor. For 2 bonus points, this one is for Noel, what is in your jacket pocket?”

You turn to Noel and saw him pull out the pregnancy test.

“And what, pray tell is that?” Rhod asked, smiling at you both. Next to Noel, Katherine is hyperventilating, Michael is actually gipping Phil’s arm, and Aston looks about ready to fly out of his chair.

“It’s the pregnancy test that Y/n took today,” Noel said, looking at you as though he was expecting to get punched.

“Well, congratulations to Y/n and her lucky lucky man!” Rhod said enthusiastically, but he was looking at Noel rather strangely, as though he was waiting for something, and Noel smiled his biggest smile, and nervously brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Actually, its, uh. I’m going to be a dad,” he said, giggling so much that it was hard to understand him. You looked at Phil and wanted to be mad, but it was hard to do when Michael Ball was on his feet, dancing like crazy toward you, Aston Merrygold leapt on to the desk and ran across the table to you, Katherine was screaming gleefully, and Noel was pulling you to your feet and in to his arms before the panelists engulfed you both in a huddle.

“There you have it folks, I think we are ALL winners tonight! This has been Nevermind the Buzzcocks, I’ve been Rhod Gilbert, and Noel has knocked up one of my favorite DJ’s!” He yelled and the audience cheered louder than you’d ever heard, before they were quickly shepherded out by security. You headed back to the green room as was tradition to hang out with the cast, and the second the door was closed, you turned on Phil.

            “Thanks for keeping a secret, you wanker,” you teased, but gave him a big hug.

            “Was that okay?” Noel asked you nervously when Phil released you.

            “For medical reasons, I would have preferred to wait awhile, but I wouldn’t really want it announced any other way.”

            “I’m so excited,” he said quietly in your ear and you kissed him. “I love you,” he said and you knew when he looked at you that he couldn’t see anyone else.

            “I love you too,” you said and let the other cast members toast you both and ask you questions. It was nothing out of the ordinary, mostly how did it happen, when did it happen, what happened to your boyfriend, that sort of thing, and you let them talk and you told your story together, leaning against each other happily, not knowing any of what the future held. You did not know that over the course of the coming months, you would have two miscarriage scares and be put on bedrest, before finally giving birth to a very healthy baby girl, who you would name after your mother. You didn’t yet know that when your daughter was a year old, Noel would surprise you with a weekend alone on the beach, and he’d get down on one knee and propose with a ring, you would later find out, he bought two days after the day you took the test. You did not know then that your dreams of a big wedding would not matter anymore when you married Noel in a small ceremony with only your closest family and friends. You didn’t know then that Noel wouldn’t tour again until you and your daughter were old enough to visit as often possible, and that when she was old enough, the two of you would send her to boarding school so that he could fulfill his dream of taking you on the road with him, and you would spend every waking moment you could with her when she was home to fulfill your dream of being a mother. You didn’t know that she would be an artist, who would, at age 19, ask for your blessing to marry a boy she’d been in love with for three years, and you and Noel would both say absolutely yes. You didn’t know that night that you would share 45 incredible years before time would take him from you. You had no idea that your life together would be nothing short of brilliant. So you talked and laughed, unafraid of the future because you knew you would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, or if there are any other prompts you have for Noel and this original character!  
> I'm still getting the hang of writing Noel, so be gentle, but mostly I just wanted to convey how sweet and gentle he seems to be. I don't imagine anyone feeling unsafe around him.


End file.
